<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Jack by SoddingSnakeofEden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202711">Drunk Jack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoddingSnakeofEden/pseuds/SoddingSnakeofEden'>SoddingSnakeofEden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Who References, M/M, Sex, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoddingSnakeofEden/pseuds/SoddingSnakeofEden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally gets what he want's from the Doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in a large party someone of something Jack hadn't really been listening a birthday party he vaguely remembered. He'd lost all concentration and thought as The Doctor had stepped from the Tardis in his usual dark blue suit pants and classic converse but something threw Jack, The Doctor had on a light blue paisley shirt, open at the collar, no jacket and no tie. He was so very relaxed and so casual it threw Jack for all he was worth he felt his knees weaken and he leant back against the solid wood of the Tardis for a second before plastering a giant grin across his face.  </p><p>"Finally, ready then I thought I was going to have to come and bribe you out!" He laughed slightly at the end and the redness that creeped across the Doctor's cheeks as he spoke. </p><p> "I er I.. I Just couldn't decide." He stuttered out Jack's comment had caught him off guard and he could feel the time agents stare cutting through him. He swallowed and pointed out in front of him.  </p><p>"Best go and mingle" He wandered off into the crowd in front of Jack a large smile playing across his face. </p><p> Jack followed staring everything else around him a haze of noise and movement, his eyes were transfixed onto the doctors back his shoulders tight stretching the shirt slim figure pressed tight against the fabric, as he walked Jack's eyes slid down his back and rested at his ass round and taught inside the trousers, usually hidden under his suit jacket and that big long coat. Jack took a deep breathe was it warm in here or was it him. He shucked his coat from his shoulders and tucked it over his arm the doctor had stopped to talk to someone and Jack was stood a little way behind. </p><p> The Doctor could feel Jack staring, he turned suddenly and said hello to the nearest person to him making polite conversation he took a quick glance over his shoulder and Jack was shrugging his coat off his shoulders, The Doctor turned back around and breathed in deeply the rush of Jack's pheromones made The Doctor slightly light headed. He slipped back into the pleasant conversation and was glad his plan to get under Jacks skin was working.  </p><p>Jack closed his eyes a moment his head was reeling and if he didn't calm down soon the effects would be very obvious he tucked his coat more in front of himself, then he listened there was soft music playing through the whole room his ears picked up the chatter around him then a hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality. </p><p>"Jack do you want to get a drink?" His eyes flashed open and the Doctors beaming face was in front of him. His cool touch went through Jack like soft static.  </p><p>"Yeah yes" Jack rushed out. </p><p> "Grand maybe not the green one for you might be a bit too much even for your 51st century biology." </p><p> "Sure, so he stared down at the drinks table Pink or Blue doc?" He asked. </p><p> The doctor's lips curled into a soft smile. </p><p> "Oh, pink definitely pink!" he laughed. </p><p> "Pink it is" Jack grabbed two glasses of softly bubbling pink liquid and downed the first one putting the glass down taking the second with him. They moved away from the drink table and stood in a quietish corner against one of the many grand columns going around the room. </p><p>"So why are we here again?" Jack questioned. </p><p>"I just thought you deserved a little bit of down time, a nice party someone except me to talk to" The Doctor started to ramble.  </p><p>Before he'd even finished Jack blurted out. </p><p>"But I love talking to you and listening to you I just love your voice" Suddenly Jack felt very hot and he undid a few of his shirt buttons. </p><p>The Doctor watched the captain suddenly so flustered and unsure of himself and a small smile played across his lips, he stopped a waiter and picked up a glass with green liquid from his tray and gulped it down his throat suddenly very dry. </p><p>"Well that's good then maybe I should ramble even more"  </p><p>The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Jack  </p><p>"Should we check your coat would you like to pop back to the Tardis?"  </p><p>Jack shook his head very aware of his erection still rising in his pants as he'd watched the doctor down the drink, his collar had shifted further open as he'd reached over for the drink and Jack wanted nothing more than to grab him by it and press his lips to the time lords. </p><p>"It's fine I might need a party trick" Jack grinned his biggest captain smile. "Can't do that without these wonderful, surprise filled pockets" He downed his second drink as the glass seemed to of refilled itself and put the glass down on a nearby small table and softly patted the back of his coat. </p><p>The doctor leaned back against the column behind him and his shirt slipped up out of his trousers a tiny streak of skin just on the doctor's hip line marble white and tantalizing Jack. He'd been travelling with the doctor for months now and he'd tried every flirtatious remark, taken every situation where he could be pressed against him and even some mild nudity to the waist, to try to get the Doctor to notice him to be interested but nothing seemed to work the Doctor just shrugged it off or quipped back at Jack. Jack eyed him out the corner of his eye. </p><p>"So, Doctor why such casual attire for such a grand party?" Jack gestured to the room filled to the hilt with splendour drinks that refilled themselves and people in gowns, suits and waistcoats. </p><p>"Well my coat got covered in that that well gloop when we we're fighting that monster with the weird dog slobber thing going on. And then it got soaked on the next planet almost got me down to the bone, My shirt was all bloody where you got shot and died on me which by the way was very unnecessary because that guard was a terrible shot and at most would have hit me in the hip, my tie well you ruined that when you used it to slide down that cable most heroically but again unnecessarily. So, this is just what I had left really that fits this me. This or well one of your t-shirts and I couldn't give you the satisfaction of seeing me in your clothes now could I." The doctor Smirked satisfied at his remark and Jacks breath hitching slightly at the thought handed to him. </p><p>"So unfair to me doctor I've been trying to get your attention for months and you decide to tease me in a room rammed with people." Jack sighed and leant back against the column too his shoulder gently pressing against the Doctors. </p><p>The doctor grinned widely "Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it the attention the knowledge that anyone in this crowd could be watching us."  </p><p>He glanced sideways at Jack his collar open his white t-shirt poking through his coat still neatly folded over his arm covering his crotch the pheromones coming off him in hot heavy waves, he was bewildered at why no one else had accosted Jack from him yet, the Doctor listened intently he could hear Jack's strong heartbeat fast in his chest. The Doctor licked his lips softly he slid sideways slightly pressing into Jack more from shoulder to hip. Jack let out a very soft groan and closed his eyes a moment. When they fluttered back open, he grinned he grinned his wildest grin and glanced sideways at the Doctor.  </p><p>"So that's the game we're playing." he said confidently. He turned and thrust his coat into the Doctors arms facing him, barely a step away he unbuttoned his shirt slowly staring into the doctors deep brown eyes the whole time, then he slid it from his shoulders pushing into the doctor's arms on top of his coat. </p><p> The Doctors two hearts were suddenly beating very fast inside his chest he stared into Jack’s dazzling blue eyes his arms laden with Jack's clothes, his eyes travelled over the captain hungrily the tight muscles trapped beneath the white t-shirt the striking red braces on top his eyes travelled lower to the tight trousers, Jack's erection pressing against the front of them so tightly the woollen pants covered it mildly well but the Doctor was curious. </p><p>Jack cleared his throat and the Doctor jerked his head up. </p><p>"Do I pass?" Jack questioned. </p><p>"Y....Yes" the Doctor managed to croak out. "Let me get rid of these clothes in the Tardis." He cleared his throat at the end of the sentence his voice cracking and croaky as he continued to stare at Jack now bare armed and so hot.  </p><p>He pushed himself away from the column expecting Jack to move and when he didn't, he pressed tightly against the front of the Captain. Jacks body was hot so very hot against his own, suddenly the Doctor felt all the eyes on them he had been unaware of before, He wondered how long they'd been watching how long the women at the table near them had been staring was it when Jack had started to strip or was it before then. The captains hand came up and cupped his face he kissed him thoroughly his tongue probing softly at the Doctor's lips the Doctor melted into his strong frame his arms frustratingly full leaving his hands unable to touch Jack back. The kiss deepened as the Doctor relented and opened his lips for Jack, Jack’s tongue explored softly teasing the older man's gently before he pulled back, panting softly against the Doctors open mouth he smelled like mints and coffee and a tang of something fruity. </p><p>Jack lowered his hands and took a step away and winked at him stepping backwards he disappeared into the crowd. </p><p>"Jack JACK! Where you going what! Wait!" The Doctor yelled at him he stared at Jack's clothes in his hands and made his way for the Tardis groaning as he stepped at how much his body had betrayed him his hard cock rubbed tantalizingly on the back of his zip with every step. His mind still awash with pheromones and the taste of Jack he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself. He pushed open the door and threw in Jack's clothes. Just as he closed the door a woman appeared on his left side. </p><p>"Hello" she raised a hand in greeting. </p><p>"Hello" the doctor replied still a little red and flustered. </p><p>"So, are you enjoying my party?" She questioned. </p><p>"Oh, oh the birthday girl yes very much so happy birthday" He grinned at her. </p><p>"Thank you...?" She paused. </p><p>"Doctor the Doctor" The Doctor offered her scanning the crowd for Jack desperately his eyes focused on looking for red braces listening for the sound of Jack's hearty voice to be heard anywhere. </p><p>"Thank you Doctor such a funny name. Have you lost something?" the woman moved a little closer staring into the same gap in the crowd the Doctor was staring intently into. </p><p>"A someone and he's not lost he's just sort of well It’s a sort of game." The Doctor grinned. </p><p>The woman laughed heartily. “Such and odd man” </p><p>"Happy birthday erm sorry I didn't ask your name." the Doctor finally turned to look at the woman she was pretty but definitely not the Doctor's type.  </p><p>"Lyaria" She smiled. </p><p>"Happy Birthday Lyaria" </p><p> As If on cue there was a disturbance in the crowd and then Jack's head and shoulders appeared above the crowd, he must have been standing on a table. He spun around looking eagerly.  </p><p>Pointing straight to the doctor he yelled "There he is! Look at him ladies and gentlemen I just made out with this man for the first time I've loved him for so long and do you want to know a secret? He kisses like a worried teenage boy" Jack laughed loudly. The Doctor glanced up embarrassed at first then he noticed it the green liquid slowly refilling into the glass in Jack's hand. </p><p>"OH no! OH no!" He rushed forwards through the crowd pushing his way to Jack.  </p><p>"Jack get down from there this instant!" He yelled. </p><p>"Ooooooo he's grumpyy!" Jack chastised slurring a little. </p><p>"What did I tell you about the green one GET DOWN!" the Doctor pleaded. </p><p>"You said I shouldn't drink it and I didn't listen." Jack replied merrily. </p><p> Jack put the glass down on the table and started to push his braces from his shoulders he'd just grabbed the bottom of his shirt when the Doctor grabbed him by the ankles. </p><p>"Oh no you don't!" He pulled Jack down to his ass then off the table he stared at Jack blind drunk and more truthful than he could have ever been in his lifetime. </p><p>"What is this freaky time lord strength thing you always look so thin like you'd snap with too much pressure but wow you’re strong." Jack blurted out dreamily. A ripple of murmuring filtered throughout the room time lord time lord echoed out around them. </p><p>"Time to go!" The Doctor exclaimed dragging Jack to his feet and into his side sliding his arm under Jack's armpit he hauled him back through the crowd towards the Tardis. As they reached the doors Jack grabbed out at a nearby column suddenly aware, they had moved. </p><p>"No" He whined "I don't want to go I want to stay I want to dance. I want to kiss you again." He slipped free of the Doctors grasp as the man fiddled to get the door open finally it swung open, he lunged grabbing Jack's hand tightly pulling him backwards forcefully, Jack stumbled backwards and fell through the doors of the Tardis his weight dragging the doctor down with him. They slammed to metal grating groaning loudly. The doctor kicked the door closed with his foot and reached into his trouser pocket to pull the sonic out. </p><p> Jack raised an eyebrow  </p><p>"So, you are happy to see me" Jack giggled heartily.  </p><p>Resting his arm above Jack's head the Doctor raised himself up and pointed the sonic at the console till the soft whirring and gentle grinding begun and they took off. He then looked down at Jack his eyes were closed softly his heart was racing madly inside his chest. His pheromones still drifting off him in hot waves. </p><p>The Doctor flipped the screwdriver round in his hand thumbed the buttons a few times and then held one down as he scanned Jack, trying not to think about how hot Jack was and those pheromones filtering into his nose his head was spinning, Jack's hard cock straining against the front of his trousers pressed tight into his thigh. </p><p>"Stop scanning me" Jacks voice from underneath him snapped him back to reality he startled and let go of the screwdriver and it fell smacking Jack in the face. </p><p>"Ow ow" Jack whined raising his hands up to his face his taught arms brushing the Doctor’s sides as he did so.  </p><p>“What’s that thing made out of lead.” Jack complained. </p><p>The doctor used his free hand that wasn't propping him up to pull at Jack's hands.  </p><p>"let me look just let me" He pulled Jack's hand by the wrist and pinned it beside his head and stared into Jack's open eyes.  </p><p>He stared down into those soft blue eyes and suddenly noticed Jack was not as drunk as he had been before in fact, he was very normal very Jack bar the small bruise forming on his cheek. </p><p>Jack reached up with his other hand and grabbed the Doctor's collar pulling him close kissing him softly until he felt the man above him relax then he deepened the kiss it was needy and desperate and his hips moved softly up against the time lords above him grinding his straining cock up against the delicious body above him. He softened his grip on the Doctor's shirt and allowed him to pull away.  </p><p>His forehead dropped against Jacks and he panted heavily. </p><p>"You didn't drink it" The Doctor panted out loud. </p><p>"I didn't drink it" Jack grinned underneath him. He shifted thrusting his hips up against the Doctor’s again, he felt the time lord's hot breath as he groaned out his forehead still pressed against Jack’s own eyes lightly shut. </p><p>"Doc not being funny as nice as this and as much as its all I've ever dreamed of. This floor is not comfortable to be pressed against." Jack squirmed a little uncomfortably the grating was digging into the backs of his arms and it was hard on his back. </p><p> “Sorry” The Doctor replied. </p><p>He sat up releasing Jack's hands he pushed up onto his knees and stood up over Jack, lowering his hands he offered them out to Jack, he obliged and the Doctor pulled him to his feet. Silently Jack turned around worried if he spoke again now the time lord would lose his bottle and run. The Doctor’s hand still in his he pulled him towards the back of the console room to the corridor off to the side.  </p><p>The doctor burst out laughing behind him, the heartiest most sincere laugh Jack had ever heard come from the man. He turned his head raising an eyebrow in question. The Doctor pointed at the back of Jack's bare arms still laughing so hard he could barely get words out, He chuckled out a few then managed to get the word "waffle" out mostly coherently. Jack glanced down at the back of his arms and the marking of the grating emblazoned on his skin. Jack grinned turning he pulled the time lord to him kissing against his still chuckling lips.  </p><p>"Well you know a waffle isn't perfect till it's been flipped on both sides." Jack smiled against the cool soft lips. </p><p> The Doctor didn't reply just pushed Jack backwards reaching behind him to open the door that had appeared there, he pushed Jack through and threw himself at the captain kissing him feverishly, his hands running down the captain's body to his belt unfastening it swiftly deftly undoing the button and the zip slipping his hand inside the captains trousers cupping his hand around his straining cock. </p><p>"Fuck" Jack breathed out against the lips still pressed chastely to his. </p><p>The Time Lord grinned back against his lips. </p><p>"It's been a long time since I've done this" he murmured against Jack's Lips "I hope I still remember how" </p><p>He wrapped his fingers around Jack's throbbing cock and stroked along the shaft slowly, watching his captain writhe under his touch. He pressed his lips back to the captains kissing him hot and feverishly as his hand slid slowly up and down the captain's cock teasingly. Jacks hands reached up and slid into his hair stroking through it gripping it as he moaned into the Doctor’s mouth. The hand slid from his cock and out of his trousers and he whined.<br/>
“No keep going” Jack murmured. </p><p>“Easy Captain we don’t want this to be over all too soon now do we.” The doctor grinned.  </p><p>He pushed the captain backwards a step. Reaching down his thin fingers slid into the bottom of his t-shirt he slid it up over the soft muscle beneath, teasing it slowly circling his fingers he pulled the shirt off over the young man's head and threw it to one side, reaching down he pushed the woollen trousers lightly and their grip on the slim hips they had only just been clinging to without braces or belt gave and they slid down to the ankles. </p><p>The doctor sighed out softly as he eyed Jack’s toned muscled frame the soft marble skin he eyed the soft bruise forming on his cheek a half smile sliding onto his lips as he continued taking in the man before him the oddly slim hips and strong legs the cock standing proud desperate for release.  </p><p>Jack pushed one boot off with his other foot and then the other and stepped out of the pile of clothes pressing the Time Lord back tightly to the door he kicked the clothes to one side with his foot.  </p><p>Leaning in close he ground against the body trapped under him his cock grinding against the doctors still trouser clad and straining. Jack nipped at his neck from ear down to his collar, Jack undid a few more buttons on the shirt obstructing him from getting any lower hurriedly and nipped his way lower, across the pulse point and over the collar bone, then he tongued his way back up the soft skin to the Doctor’s ear. </p><p>"Jack" The doctor breathed out voice low and lust filled, his hands slid up from Jack's hips along his sides making his skin quiver up to his head threading in his soft dark hair. </p><p>Jack groaned into the ear his lips we’re still lightly pressed to. </p><p>“I’ve waited so long to hear you say my name like that” Jack whispered voice even deeper than usual full of lust and want. </p><p>“You have far too many clothes on still” Jack reached for the remaining buttons still shut on the shirt freeing the garment and pushing it from the Time Lord’s shoulders, soft hair smattered his chest skin stretched taught over ribs and his dual heartbeats thundering below his rib cage caused his chest to heave deeply. </p><p>Jack’s hands reached for tight blue trousers hiding the prize he wanted so badly. He undid the button and slowly slid the zip down, the Doctor’s cock pushing free past the fabric brushed against his fingers as Jack pushed the trousers down the long legs. Then his palm brushed over the boxers cupping the cock that strained beneath in his hand he stroked it a few times.  </p><p>The Doctor came unravelled under Jack’s touch it had been so long since someone had touched him this way the heat of Jack’s body and the knowing touch of his hands had him lost, thrusting, wanting, desperate for more. Gripping Jack’s hips in his hands he ground up into the hand around him moaning his head dropped to Jack’s shoulder as his body betrayed him and he thrust forward once more desperately. Gripping Jack’s hips tightly he pushed him back towards the bed stepping out of his trousers as he went.  </p><p>Jack felt the back of his legs his hit the bed and the Doctor kept moving until he fell backwards against the cool silk sheets the delightful weight of the Time Lord on top of him once more Jack slid his hands down the Doctor’s back pushing his boxers down over lithe ass squeezing at the soft globes. The Doctor moaned reluctantly letting go of Jack he pushed his boxers the rest of the way down delighting in the delicious friction of skin on skin as he pressed back to the body below him, his lips seeking Jack’s feverishly. </p><p>Jacks hands slid back up into the Doctor’s hair kissing him back hard teasing at the sensitive spot he’d found earlier just at the base of his skull Jack dragged his fingers in wide circles. His tongue deep in the Doctor’s mouth teasing slowly and licking softly he sucked on the tongue in his own and the Doctor’s cock rocked forward against his own. Reaching down between them Jack wrapped his hand around both their cocks gripping tightly he thrust up into the tight space and against the hot hard cock of the time lord. </p><p>“Jack oh fuck” The Doctor groaned out his hands we’re everywhere on Jacks sides teasing his nipples brushing his hips pulling him tighter to his body trying to meld into him, mouth nipping at Jack’s licking the skin slow as he tasted the Captain right down to his genetic makeup. He bit suddenly on Jack’s pulse just at the hollow of his neck and sucked hard. </p><p>“Doctor oh I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.” Jack panted his one hand pumping their cocks together his pace increasing losing rhythm as the tightness started in his stomach. </p><p>The Time Lord thrust desperately into Jack’s hand their slick cocks sliding together in his tight grasp, his lips made his way back to Jack’s his tongue seeking entry this time dominating over Jack’s as the fucked hard into Jack’s hard cock and tight hand. He pulled back resting his lips softly on Jack’s ear he whispered. </p><p>“Do it for me come for me my captain”<br/>
His breath tickled Jack’s ear and at the words leaving his lips Jack lost all control he bucked and thrust into his hand so hard The Doctor had to pin his hips down to fuck back. He was so very close but determined the captain come first.  </p><p>Jack’s breath hitched and stuck in his throat his body became tight as he thrust up into his hand as hard as possible with those soft hands pinning his hips down.<br/>
“Doctor oh doctor” Jack moaned.<br/>
A strangled noise escaped his mouth as he came into his hand and over the Doctor’s cock hot thick cum coating the long hard cock of the time lord. </p><p>The Doctor grinned down at him he pressed his lips to Jack’s as Jack panted for breath and he kissed him deep and hard as he gave a final thrust, he gripped Jack’s shoulders tightly as he came his fingers digging into the soft skin. </p><p>“Captain” He grunted his cum flooding over Jack’s fingers his slowly unstiffening cock and his stomach. </p><p>He gave Jack one last small kiss and buried his face into the man's neck as they both laid there, chests heaving panting for breath heartbeats slowing. </p><p>“Fuck” The Captain finally panted. </p><p>The Doctor grinned against his collar bone. </p><p>“Everything you ever dreamed of?” The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Oh and more.” Jack smiled dreamily. “But next time the shoes come off!” He exclaimed. </p><p>The Doctor laughed against him “well I guess we both kind of just forgot about them” He slipped down the captain's body kissing his way down dipping his tongue into the pool of their mixed cum tasting them together. Jack groaned softly. </p><p>“We taste so good together” The Doctor hummed.<br/>
“Mmm good” Jack mumbled back.  </p><p>The Doctor bent down beside the bed and untied his shoes pushing them off. He stood and motioned for Jack to move up the bed The Captain obliged his muscles screaming at him as he moved. He fell against the pillows and then felt the soft material of his t-shirt on his stomach cleaning him up. </p><p>The Doctor threw the shirt to one side after cleaning himself off too. Then crawled up onto the bed and snuggled into the captain's warm strong body pressing his own tight and close his arms around Jack’s waist and his head rested on his chest his eyes drifted closed. Jack’s arms wrapped around his back his fingers stroking slow circles on the Doctors skin. </p><p>“Hey Doc?” Jack asked softly.<br/>
“Yeah?” He replied.<br/>
“I really, really like it when you call me your captain.” Jack grinned widely.<br/>
“Good because I intend to do it many, many more times, Tonight. My captain” The Doc grinned into his chest.<br/>
“Fuck” Jack exclaimed as he felt his cock starting to stir again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>